kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Resource Strategy
I am sure there are many different strategies that people are using in order to maximize their resource gathering. This happens to be my strategy, and I feel it is very beneficial, therefore I will include my justification for this strategy. How to get as much Wood, Stone and Ore as quickly as possible. I have found that it makes sense to me to divide your resources amongst your cities. When your resource gathering has reached it's maximum, transport those resources from one city to another. In other words, in one of my cities I have the majority of fields producing food, and the rest producing wood. In my second city (I currently only have 2 cities), it produces a small amount of food - in order to maintain a secondary army or sustain the troops while I train them. Then I will reassign them to the first city and the rest of my fields are split between producing stone and ore. Ideally, in my first city, all of the outer layer of fields are farms* Then the inner circle of fields consist of sawmills. My 2nd city has a total of 3 resources (food, plus stone and ore), I utilize the inner circle for farms, and split the outer circle with quarries and mines. When I get my 3rd city, I will probably utilize the outer circle of all 3 cities as farms, this way I can have a larger army at all 3 cities, but still have a decent amount of resource production. *(I would post a picture, but am having problems with the upload tool, don't know if it's permissions, or because I'm using Google Chrome- alright, I tried in IE, but still not working, nor is it even giving me an error message). ENDGAME STRATEGY By the time you pass 3-4mil might, you will start to notice that armies eat a lot of food. You will want to convert all field tiles to farms - all of them. You will also want all lvl10 food wilds in your wild controlled lists. If you need ore/wood/stone, you should be stealing it from lesser lords and ladies. You will also want to be farming barb camps to meet your ever growing food requirements. For safety, you will want most of your resources in one city and have most of your army defending in that city. You are looking for around 300k archers, 200k pikemen, 20-30k ballista, and other support troops. You need to be essentially invulnerable to 100k hcav attacks, and that's about what it takes. People can still break in with multiple waves of 100k troops, but it becomes increasingly unlikely as your archer reserves start heading north of 500k. If you feel more adverturous, you can station troops in your other cities to the point where your food income becomes slightly negative (around 130k archers). This will prevent you from being able to farm over your food cap for a city (aka you waste less food). But make sure your 'bank' city is very well defended. In this strategy you should still have the vast majority of your resources in your 'bank' city - never keep more than you need for troops and building in any non-bank city. -This section contributed by Darkbane The Results I have a production rate of nearly 500K in food per hour, and the other resources are over 300K per hour. The capacity of my food resource is almost 10 Million, and my other resource limits are above 5 Million a piece. In my first domain that I started using this tactic, I had to build 500 wagons in order to haul nearly 5 million in resources each time it neared capacity. I pretty much gaurantee that you will be amazed at how fast your resources build up. I was reading in the community forums that the game links to where somebody recommended a "minimal" approach so that others don't steal your resources, I had to laugh and thought to myself, why not produce enough resources so that if you do get some stolen, it won't matter. Of course, now that you all know that I have an abundance of resources, I won't be sharing my co-ords :-) If anyone else has a tactic that they think others would benefit in knowing, I would like to see this page updated, or I would link to a page of your own, if you'd rather post it in a separate page, please comment on this page with the link, and I will update it within the content as well. Category:Resources Category:Strategy